When We Were Young
by peacepoetrypotter
Summary: The newly-together Sirius and Remus are helping their parents-to-be friends get ready for the next Potter, and Sirius takes the job quite seriously, when it comes to the childish part, to Remus' chagrin. One-shot, three short scenes. Mostly Wolfstar, but definitely includes Jily. *first requested fic since Starcrossed* *written for katnisspotter14*


**"Lift" by Poets of the Fall**

_And among the schemes_  
_And all the tricks we try to play_  
_Only dreams will hold their sway and defy_

_When it feels like fear... _  
_Like I'll disappear_  
_Gets so hard to steer_  
_Yet I go on_  
_Do we need debate_  
_When it seems too late_  
_Like I bleed but wait_  
_Like nothing's wrong_

_You lift my spirit, take me higher, make me fly,_  
_Touch the moon up in the sky, when you are mine_  
_You lift me higher, take my spirit, make it fly,_  
_Where all new wonders will appear_

**Remus rolled his eyes** as he stopped at the open door of the nursery, chuckling at Sirius' imitation of a train. The man's eyes were enthusiastically following a toy train as it looped around the entire room on the tracks he had constructed.

"Padfoot, what on earth are you doing?"

Sirius stopped. The magical train stopped with him, and he looked back towards the door at Remus.

"I'm testing the toys, you know. Someone's gotta make sure Harry likes 'em," Sirius defended.

"He isn't even born yet! You've got plenty of time to test out his toys for him. He's got a long while till he's playing with trains. No need for you to be up in the middle of the night-"

"It's barely one in the morning," Sirius whined, pushing himself up from his spot on the floor.

"Come on back to bed," Remus reprimanded gently. Sirius sighed heavily and limply walked over to the doorway.

"I was having fun, Moony..."

"It's late. You stay up much later, and when everyone else wakes up you'll be grumpier than Lily!"

"I beg your pardon!" came a higher voice from behind them. Remus whipped around to face the redhead, who stood in the hallway tapping her foot on the floor.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Sirius cowered guiltily.

"Well, as much as I'd like to say you didn't, Harry seemed to be having a rather good night for once."

"Sorry..."

"Just get to bed," she ordered, stomping off back up the stairs to her and James' room. Remus turned back to Sirius with an expression that said "I told you so."

"Oh, don't you give me that, Moony," Sirius griped.

"Sirius..." Remus groaned.

"We're back to our first names now? When did that happen?"

"Ten seconds ago, now stop being a prat and go to bed like Lily said!" Remus exclaimed, turning to walk away from the angered Sirius.

"Which bed?" Sirius asked meekly, staring at the floor and picking at his fingernails.

"What do you mean 'which bed'?"

"I mean, should I go back to my original room...or go to y-" Sirius began nervously, cut off abruptly by an unexpected kiss. He threw his arms over Remus' shoulders, gently pulling his lips away an immeasurable amount of time later.

"So I'm guessing yours?" he said, and Remus playfully slapped him upside the head. He wagged a finger teasingly towards the door. Sirius laughed, and a tender smile remained on his face as he gripped Remus' hand and they exited the nursery.

**"You know, I would've thought** you two would be spending more time in bed than out of it," James contested, leaning on the kitchen counter. He stepped to his right to let Lily through so that she could reach the stove when she came over and pushed him aside.

"I can cook if you want me to, you know," he told her.

"I'm quite all right, Potter, thank you," she said almost jeeringly.

"Hate to break it to you, Lily, but you're a Potter now, too," Sirius said.

"I hadn't noticed," Lily sneered.

"Well, Lily's in a bad mood today," Remus concluded, hinting to James and Sirius that the topic should be changed. However, there were few topics that were not sensitive for at least one of them.

"So, Order meeting tonight...we still bringing Lily?" Sirius prompted.

"I can bring myself, thank you very much!"

"But is it safe-"

"Sirius. Orion. Black. I, Lily Evans Potter, am a grown woman. I can fend for myself perfectly fine and you damn well know that!"

"We're just being careful, Lily-"

"Well, stop it already!"

Lily grunted and stormed out of the kitchen.

"So, breakfast...what do you two want when I finish Lily's eggs?" James asked tentatively.

**Remus sighed,** collapsed back into his bed, and laid his arm down across the pillow next to him. Sirius promptly fell into it, unceremoniously shaking the bed beneath them.

"I cannot wait until we beat that bastard," Sirius groaned.

"I second that motion completely..."

"Who knows - maybe when this war shit is all over we'll even move out and leave the Potters alone for once."

"Get our own place, you mean?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Sirius murmured, smiling at the realisation that Remus' hand was searching for his. He grabbed it eagerly, folding his arms into his chest and scooting closer to Remus. Remus' lips caught Sirius' smile as their eyes met, and Sirius leaned in to initiate the following extended snogging session.

There really wasn't anything better than spending hours literally tangled up in Remus, especially after how long it had taken them to get together to begin with. Lily had been pregnant before they really admitted their feelings. Granted it had taken a good bit of urging from James as well as an entire bottle of firewhiskey between the two of them...but it was well, well worth it.

They were going to be the best godfathers little Harry Potter could have ever wished for - well, Sirius was officially the godfather, but Remus practically was. No doubt, if neither James, Lily, nor Sirius were able to take care of Harry, Remus would be first to follow. Peter was a friend, but he didn't really seem the parenting type, and Lily's sister and brother-in-law were scared to the bones of anything with the littlest bit of magic or fun - two of the most uptight, prejudiced people Sirius had ever heard about, and he was fighting in a war against Lord-fucking-Voldemort. Not to mention his cousin Bella, and his brother. Bella's sisters were split: Andromeda had married a muggleborn and had a young daughter, and Narcissa was married to a Death Eater and was pregnant with their first child. That would be interesting, or at least amusing, to witness; their child and Harry would be in the same year at school.

There was the Weasley family, too - they weren't particularly close to the Potters, but they were loving, giving, and courageous, and were a crucial part of the Order still. Molly was likely a sort of role model for Lily; she remained an active member of the Order through her pregnancies and after the births of their sons Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George, and was currently pregnant again. That seemed to be a trend. Sirius rather enjoyed spending time with Arthur and Molly, and Sirius in his own mind thought that it would be the greatest thing for their yet-unborn son and Harry to be friends.

_I should probably apologise to James some time for being such a git about coming out and telling Moony I fancied him-_

Sirius snapped suddenly out of his train of thought at a light flick of a finger on his skull.

"Whatcha thinking about now, Padfoot?"

"How much of a git I was about tellin' you how I felt," Sirius replied nervously after a long pause of consideration.

"Well, you're a prat. That's just sort of..."

"Me?"

"Mmhmm," Remus agreed, distracted by planting a couple of light kisses on Sirius' forehead. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the red tinge in Sirius' cheeks, and his smile widened.

"What?"

"Takes a lot to make you blush."

"I am not blu- bloody hell, Moony, I am, aren't I?!" Sirius groaned.

"Yes, you are, Padfoot," Remus said with a chuckle, leaning back in for yet another kiss. Kissing Sirius never got old; it felt spectacular and new every time their lips touched at all, and Remus had stopped being able to help things like biting his bottom lip, nudging Sirius' cheek with his nose, and smiling like a fool. Then, of course, remained the fact that Sirius' dog form was seemingly able to calm him even when he was a werewolf. Sirius was quite the dog as it was, in more ways than one.

"Yes, you are."


End file.
